The Snake, the Child and the Werewolf
by Snapes-little-girl-88
Summary: When Snape killed Dumbledore he had forgotten one thing, his daughter. Rose Snape has lived with her father her entire life, can she survive without him? Theres more than meets the eye please rr.
1. The longest night

Ch. 1

The longest night

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters in this story. I do however own the name Rose, but not the name Snape.

A/N: I started this story because I got to thinking one day about what it would be like for Snape to have a daughter. This story will show Snape like you have never seen him before. I hope you enjoy it. -SLG

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day was cold and dreary. There was no sun and it was raining. A young girl sat in her room staring out the window. Her hair was blonde and her eyes were green. Her father came home from his job every night and told her about his teachings. She had never been to school before. Everything that she knew was something that she had read in books. She was a witch and it was a very good thing that her father helped her every once in a while. He was a really good dad, though she wished that he was there more often. Her 17 birthday was approaching fast and it was killing her just to be without a school to go to and take her N.E.W.T's. She knew that it was crucial that she take them, if she didn't she wouldn't be able to get a job anywhere. Her father came in one night as the end of the school year was approaching; she was asleep on the couch.

"Rose! Get up now, we have to get out of here!" he yelled. Rose sat straight up and looked at him. "Why Dad? I am sleepy." "Rose get up I had to do something tonight and the aurors will be coming to search this house." Rose stood up quickly and said, "Why didn't you say that first." She got a few things and he grabbed her and they both disapperated.

They appeared in a field and began to walk into some woods. Rose recognized them immediately; they were the woods that were near where the Quidditch World Cup had taken place. Her father continued forward and led her into a camp. She then knew that he had to have killed somebody because they were in a Death Eater camp and she hated it when he would take her to the camps, the Death Eaters tended to like her and use her for sex. They knew that she wasn't big enough to defend herself. She had been raped before though her father wasn't aware of it. The Dark Lord himself had a great interest in her himself.

Rose looked up and there he was staring at her as usual. "Well, well, well, Severus you have finally proved yourself to me. Dumbledore is dead because of you." Rose looked at her father and thought, _"After all Dumbledore did for him, he killed him?" _Severus then spoke, "My Lord, will my daughter be kept safe from harm from the others?" Voldemort looked at him and answered, "I will keep an eye on her personally." Severus looked at him and studied his face, "On second thought, My Lord, I will find a safe place for her." Voldemort looked at him and said, "You do not trust me to watch her Severus?" Severus just spoke, "I just do not want her to be taken away from me and harmed and even if you keep and eye on her she could still be harmed." He turned to Rose, "Come now Rose." Rose grabbed his hand and he disapperated them both.

They appeared outside of a very dilapidated building and Rose looked at him, Severus then spoke to his daughter very soothingly, "Rose you have to be strong now. I have to leave you here and go back." Rose then spoke with tears rolling down her face, "But Daddy, you can't leave me! I need you." Severus pulled her into a hug and patted her back, "Rose you know that I have never been a nice man, and I had to do what Dumbledore asked even if I disagreed with him. If I hadn't killed him I would have blown cover." Rose hugged him back tightly, "Who are you leaving me with?" Severus pulled out of the hug and looked at the building before him, "This is the Burrow, I am leaving you with the Weasleys. You will be safe here and I will be talking to a certain somebody and they will be managing your money and such." Rose hugged him again, "Will I ever see you again?" Severus let a couple of tears roll and spoke, "I am not sure Rose, just say that no matter what you will listen to who I send to take care of you, he will be coming for you tomorrow. He will speak the words, 'Don't worry about a thing.' That will be your sign that he is the one that I am sending to take care of you. I love you Rose, never forget that. You are and always will be, my daughter." He leaned in and kissed her on each cheek and then on the forehead. He stepped back and saw his daughter, who was no longer a little girl he realized and se stood there now as calm and cool as he could be." She spoke into the darkness, "I love you daddy." Just before Severus disapperated he spoke this, "I love you too Rosie, never forget that. She then heard a faint pop and knew he was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus left the burrow having tears in his eyes. He had never been away from Rose a day in his life. His quarters had been connected to Spinner's End and he was able to go back and forth. The hardest part about this entire situation was going to be leaving Rose behind and possibly never seeing her again.

Severus walked down the lane leading to Remus Lupin's house. Soon the house came into focus and Severus couldn't help but think that for a werewolf that Remus had quite a nice place. He walked up to the door and knocked. A few seconds passed and Remus opened the door. "Severus, you shouldn't be here it's dangerous." "Remus I have a proposition for you. Please stand aside and let me in." Remus stepped aside and let him in.

"Severus it was hard not blowing cover tonight, but I believe that I made them all think that I had no clue what was going on." Remus spoke pulling a bottle on brandy from his cabinet. "How is Potter? Is he okay?" Severus asked indifferently. "He is quite pissed at you Severus." Remus replied with a smile. Severus grinned broadly. "Then I accomplished what Dumbledore wanted me to, he hates me as he's supposed to, though that is not the matter I cam to talk to you about."

Remus studied Severus's expression and just merely nodded. Severus cleared his throat, "There's the matter of Rose and I can't have anything happen to her. I was rather wondering if perhaps you could keep her for me, I trust you more that anybody else to watch over her." Remus swallowed and looked at Severus, "You would trust me with your daughter's life? Even knowing what I am?" Severus merely chuckled, "Rose is far too much like her mother to even care about you being a werewolf." "Severus, who is her mother?" Severus took in a deep breath and spoke, "You are gonna find this a bit odd considering how much I loathed her brother. Jamie Potter was her mother, and from time to time I tend to see quite a lot of James in her too. Remus she is a wonderful person and the Death Eaters have already raped her once and I can't have that happen again and it will certainly happen if she stays at the Death Eater camp with me." Severus looked at Remus hoping that he would not have to face rejection of having to send her to another person after leaving her at the Burrow. Remus took in a long steady breath and spoke, "Okay Severus, I will take care of her, I have no money though." Severus just stood up quickly, "Remus I would not have you pay for a dime, she has her own money, and she is very mature so you have no worries about her behaving. She is very polite and she will follow any rule that you lay down for her. She is at the Burrow. There is a phrase you must say to her for her to trust you however. Tell her, 'Don't worry about a thing.' She will trust you like she does me then."

Remus smiled and said, "I will be sure to do that and that way I will have more success with her than anyone will." Severus extended his hand and spoke, "Thank you, Remus. Good luck with her and please take care of her." Remus shook Severus's hand and said, "Dumbledore would be proud of us working together like this." "I think that he meant it to happen this way, because by having us be the only two people to know about his request, he knew that we would have to work together and try and be friends. That is what we are doing, isn't it Remus?" "I believe so Severus, please take care and report in to me every once in a while and keep me updated on what's going on so that I can tell Rose." "Will do, Remus. Good-Bye." Severus disapperated.

Remus walked back to bed and thought about what he had to do in the upcoming day.


	2. A new day

Ch.2

A new day

Remus woke up the following morning and lay there and thought, _"Why did Severus choose me? I am a werewolf and it is a bit dangerous for me to be around a child, though she's not a child is she? She is almost 17 now. She can almost take care of herself and she is almost old enough to marry and settle down on her own. What is there left as far as bringing up a girl she is almost an adult and will be treated that way by me." _

Remus got up and got dressed and left to go to the Burrow. He appeared outside the house and walked to the kitchen door and knocked. Mrs. Weasley opened the door and said, "Remus, come on in, how about a spot of breakfast?" "Sounds good, Molly."

He walked in and saw Rose sitting at the table next to Ron; the two were conversing about Quidditch. Molly looked at Remus and spoke, "This is Rose, she turned up outside the Burrow last night, and she was a bit terrified about something." Rose looked at Remus and spoke, "I am just a bit terrified, but I hope that soon I will find somebody to take me in, my father is a little preoccupied and can no longer take care of me." Remus smiled and spoke, "Don't worry about a thing, I can take you in." Rose stared at him, "What did you just say?" Remus looked at her, he then pulled her out of the room and said, "Yes I said don't worry about a thing." Rose just stared and walked up to him and hugged him, "He wasn't lying, he really did send somebody." Remus actually hugged her back and just whispered, "He will come back Rose, and you can count on it."

Rose smiled up at him and laughed. "So are you the one who is gonna take care of me now?" "Yes I am, we are gonna go and get you settled in at my house, your father left me your key to your vault at Gringotts. He will be giving me updates every so often to make sure that you are okay and to pass on how he is doing." Rose smiled and spoke, "My father is gonna come back and see me then?" Remus just sighed, "Depends on how dangerous it is. He is planning on trying to at least come and tell me if he is okay and alive." Rose gave a little laugh and just hugged him, "When can we leave?" "After breakfast, we will go to Diagon Alley and then to my house." "Okay, we will leave after breakfast; can we get ice cream before we leave from there? Dad and I always do." Remus smiled and nodded. They walked back into the kitchen and ate.

After breakfast they left for Diagon Alley. They entered the alley and began going shop to shop. Rose didn't know about the fact that she was going to be attending Hogwarts when the new term started. It was still not certain however if the school would even be re-opening. When they got to the bookstore Rose asked, "Why are we here? I won' be going to Hogwarts, I never have before." Remus answered her behind a stack of books, "Well your father thinks it a good idea that you attend this year. You will be safest at Hogwarts." "Remus, what if the school doesn't open back up?" "Well, then I will home school you and make sure that you get the best education ever. I am almost certain that the school will reopen though, they are getting Jacobi Hudson on the job over there." Rose looked at him incredulously. "Jacobi Hudson? The Jacobi Hudson, the famous auror?" Remus smiled at the look on her face. "The very same. They are trying to make him the new headmaster." "Wow that would be so cool; the ministry said that the school would open if he took over?" Remus knew that he shouldn't divulge information from the order, but he wanted to get Rose to trusting him and have some hope that she would be safe. "Yes he is taking over; it is a certain thing but don't tell anybody yet because it will be weeks before they even put it in the papers." "Good it is a good thing that the students will be able to feel safe with him there and we can be sure of it; he may be Australian but he will be a great headmaster I am sure because he is the world's best auror."

"Now let us get everything together and we will head back to the house." Remus spoke helping Rose with her parcels. "Ok can we get ice cream?" Rose spoke casually as she struggled with her parcels that she was carrying. Remus grabbed a couple more of the parcels off the top of her stack. "Thank you." "Of course, Rose we can get some ice cream."

They got ice cream and in the shadows a hooded figure smiled as he watched his daughter with his newfound friend. They laughed and played around just as she would with him. Severus thought, _"One day Rose I will be back with you. Just remember to have fun while you can."_ He then disapperated with a pop.


	3. The newspaper and the problem

Ch. 3

A Newspaper and a Problem

A few weeks passed, Rose was enjoying herself intently with Remus. She was almost as close to him as she was her own father. She had now been there for a month. They were sitting there eating breakfast and Rose had just put salt in the sugar container and Remus had just put some in his coffee. She watched as he took a sip and spit it out. She busted out laughing, and ran from the room. Remus ran after her and tackled her and started to tickle her. She laughed and finally said, "Okay, Okay, I give, I give!" Remus quit tickling her and just laughed at her. She stuck her tongue out at him and said a little whiny, "No fair you're not ticklish." He laughed and the two of them went back to the kitchen.

No sooner than they had sat down, an owl flew through the window and dropped _The Daily Profit._ Remus opened the paper and read the front page.

_**A New Headmaster for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_This morning it was confirmed that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would be reopening. Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeor announced that the school will have a new headmaster being no other than Jacobi Hudson. He is hoping that this new appointment will change people's minds about the security of the school. _

_Hudson made history by being the first Australian-born auror. He remains to this day the best auror in the world having caught more dark witches and wizards than even Alastor Moody. He will be taking residence at the school tomorrow and the school will open as regularly scheduled on September 1. _

Rita Skeeter

Rose finished the article and said, "So I really am going to Hogwarts?" "Yes it would appear that way." They ate in silence and an owl flew through the window and dropped a letter next to Rose. She opened it and read aloud,

_Dear Miss Snape,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Classes start on September 1. Below is a form permitting you to visit Hogsmeade. You will need a parent or guardian to sign it._

_Yours truly,_

_Jacobi Hudson_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Rose looked up at Remus, "This has been quite an exciting day so far, so what are we to do for the rest of it?" "Well I thought you might like to go swimming, there's a lake not too far from here and if you want we could go there." "Okay, but I am not the best at swimming, my father didn't let me out much and plus, I don't have a bathing suit."

Remus was shocked he figured that Severus had kept her inside like his, but he had no clue that it was this bad. "Well we will go to the Burrow first then and let the Weasleys teach you to swim; the water there is a lot shallower." "Okay, will they have a bathing suit for me?" "I am sure that Ginny or Hermione will have something you can wear. You will also get to meet Harry, he should be there, his birthday is today and if I know him he left the Dursley's at midnight." "Harry Potter? Wow, dad talks about him all the time, though it isn't all nice." "Well, we had better leave and get there." "Okay."

Rose and Remus both went upstairs after breakfast and got dressed. They left for the Burrow after that, him by apparition, her by floo powder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose arrived at the Burrow. "Good Morning, Rose." Spoke Mrs. Weasley. "Morning, Mrs. Weasley." Rose sat down at the kitchen table and waited for Remus to arrive. She had been there for about 15 minutes already and he still hadn't showed up. "Rose, where's Remus?" "He was right behind me; I have no clue where he has gone." "He'll turn up I'm sure dear." Rose sat there for a little while longer when all the others walked down. "Hey Rose." Ron spoke. "Hey Ron, how are things with you it's been a week since I was last here." "Great, I beat Fred and George at Quidditch." "Cool, can we go play? I am bored and plus I would like to have the broomstick for when Remus finally shows up." She then added seeing Harry, "You must be Harry, and Ron talks about you all the time, as well as Remus. I am Rose Snape."

Harry looked her over and thought, '_"She can't be a Snape, she is too pretty." _Rose outstretched her hand and he shook it. "Nice to meet you, Rose." Harry said, looking her up and down. Rose looked him up and down as well. She thought to herself, _"Wow, good-looking, muscular, not too tall, he is so cute!"_ She shook her head and said, "Well, how about some Quidditch after breakfast then?" "Okay, me and you against Ron." Harry spoke, making Ron go red around the ears. "Alright, I have to borrow, Ginny's broom thought if I can." "Of course, Rose." Ginny said, with a mouth of porridge.

After breakfast they all went outside and played Quidditch. Molly stayed inside and was surprised when she saw Arthur appear. "Arthur? What are you doing back?" "We got a problem, Molly. They've arrested Remus." "For what?" "For Rose. Apparently he was wrongly charged of child abuse years ago, and it has just now been brought back up. He tells me that he had this neighbor who tended to capture children, beat and rape them and then dump them on the countryside. Unfortunately, they found one of Remus's hairs on a child one day and he spent and number of days in another prison besides Azkaban. He is being held at the ministry because they thought that he had Rose against her wishes." Molly covered her mouth and said, "What can we do Arthur? Rose needs him, after all her father is a murderer." "We also have an even bigger problem; Rose has been raped before, and so if they examine her and find that out Remus will be charged with rape." "Arthur, we have to figure out something." "I am working on it, Molly, give me a little time and I will figure it out." "Good luck, Arthur. Tell Remus that we will have him out of there quicker than anything, just not to give up." "I will, Molly. Don't tell Rose quite yet, not until I get home for lunch." "I won't Arthur. Bye." Arthur disapperated, leaving a very confused Molly behind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus had been running quite a lot lately. Voldemort was keeping him busy. He had killed, raped and beaten since he was joined back into the ranks. Just the night before he had raped and killed a young girl who was younger than Rose. He felt so bad about it, but he couldn't show any remorse and it killed him. He just wanted it all to end, all to just leave him alone and let him live his life with Rose and be done with it. He was sitting in his chambers at the Malfoy manor and Voldemort himself walked in. "Severus, I have a task for you. I want Potter's mudblood friend. You will bring her to me." "What will you do with her my Lord?" Voldemort smiled wickedly, what do you think I will do with her? She is the one who is my intellectual equal, I want to create a heir with her." Severus thought, _"I knew he would say something like that. What can I do to make sure that she doesn't have to go through that? Granger deserves way better than that." _"SEVERUS! Pay attention to me when I talk to you." Severus paid attention as pain shot through his arm. He then knew that Voldemort was quite aggravated and that he better quit thinking about a way to save Granger for now and focus on what the Dark Lord was saying. "Severus, you will listen to me and bring me her as soon as you can. I want to watch my heir grow up and teach it the right ways." "My Lord, she is watched constantly, it will be difficult to get her, but I shall try so that I can please you. I shall bring her to you as soon as I can." "That's a boy, Severus. Now go be a good boy and fetch her." "Yes, my Lord." Severus watched Voldemort walk out and thought, _"I shall have to do the deed myself and impregnate her to make sure that that greasy git has no heir." _Severus disapperated to go an get Hermione. He knew he had to do this or die.


End file.
